This project further extends a model of motivation in which perceptions of causality assume a central role. It is contended that beliefs about the cause of success and failure influence affective reactions, future outcome expectations, and a variety of motivational indices, such as persistence of behavior and choice. Two general areas of research are proposed for the coming year that are guided by this model: 1. A further elaboration of the relation between causal ascriptions and affective reactions will be undertaken. The goal is to determine for each causal attribution (e.g., ability versus luck) a pattern of uniquely linked affects (e.g., confidence and pride versus surprise and thankful). In addition to clarifying attribution theory and offering a new theory of the determinants of emotion, this approach will lead to a different conceptualization of the structure of emotions. 2. The attributional model will be applied to affiliative behavior to examine the generality of the model. It is believed that the establishment of dating relationships and friendships is mediated by the perceived causes of acceptance and rejection. This research also examines the discrepancies between public and private causal attributions and the conditions under which such discrepancies exist.